The Uncovering Of Jim Keats
by MadameMercuryMays
Summary: It's time to say goodbye, but who will leave first? Jim or Gene? Will Jim give in to his desires, and can Gene stay apart from Alex for any longer... Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He sat at an old desk. Once upon a time it may have been quite grand, but today in the candlelight it was devoid of varnish, tarnished with coffee cup rings, screwed up pieces of paper and cigarette butts. The dark shape hunched over the tired desk was James Keats, a tall, complex man, with a very mysterious persona, it was these intense thoughts that could be seen in his eyes. They were swimming in many emotions, none of which are very pleasant.

He hunts for his box of Mayfair to find it empty. "Typical" he mutters. He picks up a long tan coloured coat, and a wallet, puts on the coat and slips out of the flat. The weather was pretty representative of James' mood. It was pouring with rain, and eerily cold with it. (I believe they call that pathetic fallacy) He jogs softly to his car. Its a simple Japanese number, built for its purpose-to get you from A to B in relative comfort and ease. There's no pretence in the little green car-unlike Mr Keats. He's far from simple, but in time all shall be revealed about him. He climbs into the vehicle, with a slight struggle, he isn't a large man, but long of limb, he pulls out his keys from his trouser pockets with some effort and starts up.

"Might as well get some more wine while I'm out." ten minutes later he arrives outside a bar, again with no pretence about it. It's almost as if the whole city has nothing to hide, but appearances aren't everything. From the windows the sound of clinking glasses and banter can be heard. He enters. the banter and clinking subsides to a murmur

"Nice of you to join us Jimbo" a strong, dominant voice addresses James.

"Hunt" he states simply.

The man James named as Hunt, stares at him for a few seconds, it is only broken by a small man with a moustache handing Hunt a drink, it appears to be a scotch-minus the rocks.

"Sensitive teeth Hunt?" James questions.

Another look of utter loathing from the man named Hunt, then he swivels on his heel, back to the table where four other men sat smoking and playing cards.

"You bastards best not have looked at my hand, or I'll have you're knackers in my dogs bowl by morning."

"Guv? You aint got a dog."

"It can be arranged"

Jim looks back at the bar

"Your usual sir?" A delicate Italian accent comes from the small man with a moustache.

"Thanks Luigi, and a couple packets of Mayfair"

"Wouldn't you like something... smoother? Marlboro..." Jim gently interrupts Luigi's sales pitch.

"Mayfair will be fine, I like the sharpness"

"As you wish sir" Luigi wraps the bottle in a paper bag

"Not going to be much use is it?" he looks out of the window into the torrent of rain.

"I guess not" Luigi replies softly "sorry Sir."

Jim smiles, puts the note on the table and thanks the Italian again.

"I'll see you again soon enough" As he steps outside into the cold he pulls his coat collar around him, the whispering wind gently swiping the breath out of him. He walks to his car to see a dark figure leaning on it.

"Hunt. How pleasant to see you again... And so soon!" he says brightly.

"Jimbo, I know exactly what you are, what I want to know is what you're doing here. There's no-one left for you to woo with that smarmy charm of yours"

"All will become apparent soon Gene, your own clock is loosing momentum, you're gettin' old, whereas I…" he smiles, his teeth glinting menacingly in the moonlight "Am just reaching my prime" he opens the car door "Goodnight Hunt."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jim returns home, to his very humble abode. He sighs heavily when he enters the living room. He switches on the desk lamp and places himself down on the moth eaten, wing backed chair. It had once belonged to his father. A grand character named Lucio, but known to his comrades as Luke. Half Dutch, half Italian, he remained a grounded father to Jim, but still had that elegant Italian charm, a lust for art and fine things, pleasing his eye and soothing his ego.

It was this lust for beautiful things that proved his downfall. When Jim was twelve, his mother and father split up, it was uncovered that Lucio had been having an affair with Chloe, his hairdresser.

The Keats family would never be that love filled dwelling he had once adored and treasured. From that day forward Jim became more and more detached from the 'real world', loosing himself to his imagination.

Jim is a passionate poet, and spends as much time as he possibly can on it, but recently he's had his mind on other things.

During a conversation with his mother when he was about seventeen, it was suggested that he should join the force.

Jim had lost all interest in school after his father left. His mother saw this as a great shame because her James was academically brilliant. Excelled in Maths, English, and especially in Religious Studies and Philosophy. Yet when it came to exams he just succumbed to the pressure of making his mother proud, whom he adored.

Jim's mother, Annabelle, was a nurse, a modest enough job. She knew with Jim's clear intelligence and logical mind he would raise through the ranks in no time. She explained her idea to Jim, and eager (as ever) not to disappoint his beloved mother he agreed, and signed up on his nineteenth birthday.

Just ten years later he was working in D&C, he knew his mother would be impressed. He stares at the piece of paper he'd just written on, screws it up, and throws it in the already overflowing paper bin in the corner of the room. He leans forward placing his head in his hands, he looks deep into a small, wooden frame on the desk, and inside the frame was a black and white photograph, aged with time. The photograph is of a young woman, tall, dark haired and almost Mediterranean in looks. He touches the photo affectionately. "I will make you proud Mum, and I will sort this out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The metallic slam of the letterbox makes Jim jump from his slumber. He's slouched over his desk, a cigarette had burned a small welt in the wood, and he flicks it away idly and walks unsteadily to the door to pick up his morning paper.

It's the 16th of October 1987, the cover of The Mail, is covered with pictures of destruction, last night was the victim of a viscous storm that had shook the whole of the country. He smiles to himself and throws the paper on a small table in the kitchen and makes himself a black coffee. He sits quietly reflecting on the dream he'd had last night, he finishes his coffee, goes to his room gets some clean clothes and heads to his bathroom, he returns fifteen minutes later, as slick as ever, picks up his keys and drives into work.

He had an unsettled feeling, something was going to change today, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Can't have you loosing your touch Jim" he says to himself. He walks with his head lowered into his 'office', puts his briefcase down.

There was a buzz around the station, so he walks to the main office to see what was causing all the excitement.

With a push of the familiar double doors-which by now were in dire need of some WD40-Jim entered the main office, unchanged for seven years, and the speed at which the eighties was progressing the room looked cheesy, almost like a relic, like those American Diners you get on the dual carriageway.

Seeing the place like this always made him chuckle, he often asked himself why he never left four years ago when he revealed the truth about Gene, he could never think of a real answer, other than he liked seeing a little piece of Gene crumble as every day sped by, he wanted to see Gene hand in his notice, he wanted to be there to witness it, and of course, with him being there he's permanently reminding him of who and what he's lost.

Jim stifles a laugh by coughing, unintentionally bringing attention to himself, the remainder of the office turned to look at him.

Gene's office door swings open and Gene and a woman step out, he nods to her and she walks to the back of the room, briefly looking up at Jim and placing herself delicately on the desk, watching Gene, although visibly shaken and apparently quite shy, something was hiding behind the big glassy green eyes. Jim looked at her. She had long, curly hair twisting down her back, not dissimilar the colour of terracotta flower pots. Her skin was white, unmarked by blushes or freckles, it looked as if she were cut she'd bleed white.

His gaze was broken by the sharp tone of Gene.

"And why may you be gracing us with your presence Jimbo?"

The woman twists to look over her shoulder at him, he begins to reply, but finds his mouth has gone dry, he swallows

"I heard there was a bit of excitement up here, thought best to check it out, don't want it effecting your quality of work, which at best is adequate."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"As charming as ever." Gene pauses for a few seconds as if analysing something "That's DI Lucy Green, she'll be here a while to help us out as we're low on numbers."

"Yes Hunt, we both know the drill don't we?" Jim smirks.

The woman had turned back to face the front.

"I expect to be briefed in full about the latest case. I look forward to your call... And remember people! Eyes on the prize!"

He claps encouragingly to the officers at their desks to no avail. Gene smiles heartily at this,

"Goodbye Jimbo" he says cheerily.

Back in his office Jim begins to reflect on his encounter with the redhead, and the effect it had just had on him. He places his chin in his hands and closes his eyes, visualising her face when she turned to face him "Lucy Green" he whispers out loud... "What's different about you?"

A few moments later there's a quiet knock at the door "Come In" he calls out without looking up "Make yourself comfortable Gene." The sound of heels click clack on the stone floor

"Sorry to disappoint sir" A clear, well spoken voice replies. Jim jumps up knocking his knees on his desk as he got up making his glasses dislodge themselves slightly; he adjusts them ignoring his smarting shin.

"Sorry, I was expecting your Guv. What can I do for you?"

"He asked me to come down and brief you about the current case, apparently he's busy with something more important than a dinner date with you down here"

He finds himself closing his eyes as she spoke "He's gone to Luigi's hasn't he?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so I'll just have to do."

"Do sit yourself down Miss Green"

"Thank you Sir." she pulls out two files "Well the general gist of it is, that Roberts here…" she puts the first of the files on the table "Is planning a stolen jewel drop off on Hawkins Road at 4:00pm tomorrow, he has previous, and favours machine guns so I've heard."

"Pleasant fellow"

"The interesting thing is that we've been told that the whole thing has been organised by Masood Jamil... A small-time drug pusher."

She places the other file on the desk

"And why are you so reliably informed?"

"Because the Guv told me so... I'm sorry, he didn't give me much to tell you to be honest, I only got here this morning... And I've had other things on my mind" her voice wobbles a little.

Jim smiles "Oh is that so?" he sits back and waits for the mindless ramblings to begin

"It's the oddest thing... One minute I was somewhere, and then another I was here... I'm not complaining though, I've been worse places"

He leans back forward in confusion "So you were somewhere else? What was this place like?"

"It doesn't matter, I'd rather get this done and dusted before I ramble into the past." she looks at the floor.

Jim takes her in again, he was taken aback by her calmness and gentle demeanour, but little bolts of anger and resentment sparked off her. Why wasn't she tripping out like the other DIs that walked through the swinging doors of Fenchurch east? She was totally at ease with her predicament and this made Jim nervous, he was thrown off guard by Lucy Green, and he didn't like it one bit.

She looks back up "Anyway, the Guv will be bringing the majority of the team with him along with armed backup in an unmarked vehicle."

"Sounds like he's got it pretty much covered then"

"I presume so, sorry I couldn't fill you in fully, I'm sure the Guv'll come down later and fill in the blanks" she adds uncertainly.

Jim chuckles, "I don't think that'll be the case somehow"

"Well if that's all sir"

Jim looks at his watch "Have you had lunch yet?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I can't say I have Sir, it's no great shakes, I'll grab a coffee on the way back to the office" she stands up and walks to the door.

"Don't be silly, since when exactly did a coffee become lunch? You're coming with me to sample the delights of the canteen."

"Sir, that's really not necessary, I'm not hungry."

"Well I am, I can keep you company while you drink your coffee, and you can call me Jim"

Lucy looks put out by his forwardness, but felt obliged to accept, he was her superior after all.

"Ok" she opens the door and steps out, squinting a bit, adjusting to the brightness of the corridor, "The lights really are too bright aren't they?"

He begins walking towards the lift.

"May I recommend the spotted dick, but don't tell Hunt I said that" He smirks at his little quip, Lucy remained half entertained by the tall, geekish looking man, and half confused by him. She felt he was over animated, friendly enough, he's the kind of man that his mother would use the phrase "He doesn't get out much." to describe him.

Out in the light she got a proper chance to look at him, she couldn't note much other than his trousers were perfectly pressed, his shirt crease free and his hair perfectly in place. Although he had a slightly pasty complexion there was a hint of something foreign about his features, maybe Greek? and his eyes, they were so dark, closed to anyone wanting to look inside, she stepped back, alarmed at how dark and empty they were, she hadn't realised they had both being staring at each other silently for a couple (all be it very slow) minutes. She blushes and stares at her shoes, and also notices his are completely free of scuffs.

He clears his throat awkwardly, killing the moment.

The air was heavy but static, he felt his hairs were standing up on the back of his neck and his hands were sweating, he looked at the woman focusing on the lift lights counting down to the basement floor, it was obvious she was staring too hard, not wanting to look anywhere near him, she was pale and appeared to be trembling slightly.

He had a sudden urge to hold her in his arms. He shakes the image from his head, confused and disarmed He to began to watch the lift count down the floors.

All of a sudden this trip to the canteen felt like a stupid idea, he cursed his curiosity. A bright "Ding!" echoed around the empty corridor, mocking the awkward atmosphere in which it found itself. They both step in, he selects ground floor, the doors close and the awkward tension seems almost to smother them both. It became almost impossible to breathe.

"You know what I quite fancy a bacon sarnie" she says staring at the doors.

Jim feels a wave of relief wash over him "It's a good choice if you fancy a heart attack by forty."

"I think I'll risk it" she smiles.

The lift judders to a stop and the doors open

"Ground Floor"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They begin walking down the corridor to the canteen, the hustle and bustle of moving plates, cutlery and chatter was audible already.

"I have always been scared of lifts, It's not the getting stuck in them that bothers me, It's the movement of them, how they leave your stomach behind, and then there's the silence which just emphasises the movement. I can't bare to be silent in a lift, I have to talk else I get quite faint"

Jim listens intently, and becomes quite sad, although he's not sure why, he rarely feels sad. The increased feeling of uncertainty grows inside him.

"Sir? Are you OK?"

He hadn't realised he was pulling a face of discomfort "Yes? Sorry, I'm fine."

She places a hand on his shoulder and a surge of something that seemed electric powered through him, he stares at the slender hands, so white and laced with blue. He becomes aware of how cold it is.

"Sir?" she asks again.

"Nothing, migraine." he mutters, his mind racing too quickly to form a sentence.

She takes away her hand and places them back into her pockets. "Why is it so cold? I'll be needing a tea."

Earlier He wished he could listen to her forever, but now he wished she'd stop talking.

"Could you just get me a coffee, I'm not feeling so peckish. He drops a coin into her hand, avoiding touching her, and being even more careful to not look at her. "Little boys room, be back before you know it"

He leaves her dumbfounded in the queue, and walks quickly to the men's toilets.

He finds himself staring in the mirror, takes off his glasses and concentrated on the thoughts running through his head, which normally, is neat, organised, simple and coherent but is now a spiders web of confusion. All he sees is her, the first time he saw her stepping out of Gene's office, when she first walked into his own, and these images were laced together by her silky voice, eloquent and welcoming.

The questions that had haunted him before in his office returned stronger than before. "Why is she doing this to you Jim? How is she doing this? What is she? Is she here to test your position Jim? Can you trust her?" They repeated themselves, spinning one after the other.

He gripped onto the water basin, his knuckles turning white and stared into the mirror, squinting with concentration.

His arms began to quake and with a loud crack the mirror in front of him smashes off the wall, the shards of glass dropping onto his hands like tiny little snowflakes.

He shook his head as if to shake the thoughts out of his head and walked back to the canteen.

Lucy Green sat in a secluded corner of the canteen nursing a cup of tea and biscuits, she watched him sit down.

"I thought I'd quite like to see my fortieth birthday in the end" she says quietly. "Oh wait!" she waves her hand in the direction to one of the kitchen staff, the greying woman nods and brings over a steaming mug of coffee. "I didn't want it to get co..." she stops, growing weary at the sound of her own voice.

She quietly dips a jammy dodger into her white tea and nibbles it self consciously. Jim sits staring at the table, hands on his lap; he brings them up to hold the mug in an attempt to warm them up. Lucy lets out a small gasp, he looks up to her. "Your hands... They're bleeding!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He looks at his hands and flinches slightly, like a paper cut, it only hurt when you see it.

Lucy gets out of her seat and crouches next to him, analysing his hands, she takes them in hers. "They're just nicks, Jim? Come on, lets get you cleaned up, you won't need any bandages I don't think."

He looked down at her soft features, the soft, small peach coloured lips slightly parted in a gentle smile, showing some small, neat teeth. Her eyes were bright and kind, they showed no malice. Her hands were warm and soft. She began brushing the smaller shards of glass from his hands

"God knows what you did in there." In her honest beauty and simple kindness he had found someone perfect. He was scared. He was scared that the more time she spent with him; she would become spoiled, no longer beautiful and kind. Jim only knew how to manipulate and cheat people. He normally loves what he does, but now he wished he was normal, Lucy Green had captured his heart-providing he has one-in just a few hours and there was nothing he could do about it. He felt numb.

"After we've sorted you out, I'm taking you home; you look like you could do with a rest." A slight frown appeared around her eyes. "Come on now." She dabs a clean napkin on the cuts.

They walk to the medics room, she tells him to wait outside, she appears a couple of minutes later with a green box, she sits next to Jim on a plastic chair. She takes out a bottle of witch hazel and some cotton wool

"It'll sting a bit, but you don't want an infected hand"

He put his head back, with her softly fussing over him he was instantly reminded of his mum fussing over him as a child, she'd done the same thing to him when he accidently broke a bottle of milk and had tried to hide the glass.

She dries the cuts with some more cotton wool, then takes out a tube of Savlon, squeezes some into her hand, she rubs them together and begins to massage the cream onto his hands.

She looks up to see him with his head back on the wall and his eyes closed, she smiles as its not the most flattering of angles for him. She carries on smiling as she rubs the last of the ointment in.

"There that's you finished" she wipes her hands on her trousers and puts the things away in the first aid box. "Would you like a sticker?"

He looks up at her, smiles and shakes his head "I'll give it a miss thanks"

She takes the box back into the room. "Come on then, home."

"I can drive myself" he suddenly feels overcome by fatigue.

"You're knackered. Let me drive, I'll get a taxi back" Jim hands her the keys reluctantly.

"Where am I taking you then?" she unlocks the door of the Datsun.

"Balmoral Road"

She nods, and gets into the drivers side. "Gosh, typical bloke!" She looks at the dusty dashboard and the ashtray over spilling with nub ends. "No woman in your life that's for sure!" She jests.

She watches him get into the passenger side, he sits in first and squeezes his legs in after. She laughs. "Seriously?"

She starts up the engine, perplexed at how quickly he had changed from the over animated chatty guy down in the basement, to the quiet monosyllabic one next to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She was a careful and thoughtful driver, Jim instantly felt safe, and after about ten minutes he felt himself drift off to sleep.

He was lying in bed, something he hadn't had the chance to do in a while. He could smell toast and bacon. He felt happy, not happy in his usual sense of happy, meaning he hadn't made anyone cry. He felt genuine happiness and stretched lazily and pulled himself out of bed. He suddenly became aware he wasn't in his usual t-shirt and PJ bottoms, he was just in his boxers, this dream world Jim didn't seem bothered by this at all and walked into the kitchen bright with morning sunshine streaming through the window.

Dream world Jim walks up to the counter, and wraps his arms around something. A gentle giggle comes from in front of him.

The room turns so Jim could see what's happening.

He was holding Lucy close to him, her wearing his shirt, she stands on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around him and they laugh some more. He kisses her cheek and she returns by kissing his lips.

Jim wakes up with a start banging his head on the roof of the car. He feels himself blushing. The car brakes suddenly.

"Bloody hell! Are you alright?"

He struggles to get his breath back and watches her lips move as she talks,

"I just kissed them" was all he could think of "Jim!" He shakes his head. "Sorry, strange dream freaked me out" he looks out of the window. "Oh, its just here. If you could just park in the car park over there?"

He points to a bleak looking stretch of tarmac where about five other cars were parked. After parking she gets out the car and passes him the keys.

"I saw a taxi firm just down there, so, I'll be seeing you tomorrow." She smiles

"Don't you want a cup of coffee or anything?" immediately regretting how that sounded "I don't mean like that!"

"Bye Jim. Do yourself a favour and get some rest."

As he begins the long walk upstairs to his flat (the lifts broken down) he shakes his head angrily. "Coffee? You asked her if she wanted coffee. You absolute idiot. I hope you realise She's never going to look at you again."

He fumbles for his key and opens the front door, walks to the front room, then to the kitchen, where the image from his dream flashed into his head.

He looks at the dusty flat, littered with note paper, empty take away boxes and wine glasses. He takes off his coat and jacket, rolls up his sleeves and begins to tidy up for the first time in weeks.

Meanwhile back at the office Gene and the rest of the team had finished their lunch. Lucy was two hours late and Gene wasn't impressed.

"And where the bloody hell have you been?"

"Sorry Guv."

"Is that it? Sorry? You might be new here but we've got a case to close tomorrow. This has been dragging on too long and I need everyone on their game, and I need my senior officers to respect my rules. Understand Ginge?"

"I said I'm sorry OK! And don't call me that, surely you could come up with something slightly more imaginative?"

Gene looks impressed by this sudden outburst. "Not so meek and mild then. Good. Get cracking then, You've got two hours to catch up on."

She sits idly flicking through the paperwork on her desk, and her mind drifted off, she had the first chance all day to think about what had happened.

"Me and Mark, had a row, he mocked me, called me inadequate. I broke it off. We got called to a Car bomb, it was a ford Mondeo, wanted to prove Mark wrong. It went off before I could cut the chord. Now I'm here. I must be dead surely."

Gene looks up at her seriously, she catches his gaze and shakes her head softly

"No, no heaven would have someone as pig headed as him in it. So it's a dream world, this is just my minds way of occupying itself"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jim admired his handiwork. "A lick of paint and it'll be alright." he sits at his desk smiling.

He thinks about Lucy and he feels his stomach doing little flips. Half of him feels ridiculous, an absolute loser. The other half is telling him to enjoy it, enjoy the feeling, it's not something that happens everyday for James Keats.

He takes some paper out of his drawer, grabs his fountain pen and begins to write. He felt somehow today that his poetry might be somewhat inspired.

Back at the office time was merging into one solid block of just nothingness. The clock on the wall had stopped at 6:17, all she knew was that she could clock off at 7:30, her trance was broken by Gene.

"And I now declare it, lady and gentlemen, beer o' clock."

She took it as a cue to leave, she was tired, and although she had no idea where she was living she knew there was a b&b round the corner from the station.

"Green? Are you joining us?"

"I'm a bit tired Guv..."

He cuts in.

"I'll rephrase that. Green, you're joining us. I need to talk to you anyway. So get your coat, I'll give you a lift, gentleman that I am."

She raised her eyebrows. "What a confusing man" she thought to herself. As she got into the car she wondered if Jim was alright, he seemed spooked from the moment he walked into the canteen, she remembered Jim and Gene's encounter from that morning.

"What's the deal with you and Jim?"

He laughs.

"Me and Jim? Bad blood between us. He doesn't like me, and I can't stand him. He's a nasty little man with nothing better to do than to crush people. And I'm his main target. He won't go away 'til I'm dead and buried."

Lucy wasn't expecting that response. "Oh" is all she has to say.

"I advise you keep well away from him, he has a habit of manipulating good people against those that really need them" She sits quietly thinking.

"So what happened?" she asks a few moments later.

"Its in the past, doesn't need to be dug up again. I'll warn you though, you seemed to have quite an effect on him this morning... Be careful."

Her breath caught in surprise, when he told her to be careful he sounded just like her dad. She leant against the window pane, feeling homesick for the first time.

"Here we are." he parks up and pulls himself out of the car. She too got out and closed the door gently. "You show her respect. You'll go far" he smiles warmly. Again she's reminded of her father. "What you having? Don't go telling the others I'm buying drinks though. They'll bleed me dry."

"Vodka and coke" he looks amused.

"Wasn't expecting that!"

"I have no shame in admitting I'm a terrible lightweight. I'm a cheap date."

He orders their drinks and pulls up a bar stool.

"So. How do you work? Good cop? Bad cop? You're a woman, probably the latter. Handy with a gun? Have you got a gun yet? Any dodgy dealings?"

"Christ! I'm sure you'll find out tomorrow... Um Sir?" Luigi comes back over. "Could I have a straw please?"

Gene bursts out laughing.

"How old are you? Ten?"

"I like straws ok? Shurrup" she felt bad for judging Gene, she felt she could trust him immediately, she felt safe, but she couldn't work out whether him reminding her of her dad was a good thing or not.

Meanwhile Jim had just finished writing on the last piece of paper. He looked pleased with himself. He tucked the pen over his ear and leant back. He reached for his cigarettes but they weren't there.

"Must've thrown them away." He throws on his jacket and mac and takes the twenty minute walk to Luigis, the fresh air would do him good.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jim strolls into the bar smiling, "Luigi, the usual thanks" he scans the room and his heart sank and he saw Lucy laughing with Gene on a table by themselves. She looks up briefly and averts her gaze from him quickly.

His face fell. "On second thoughts, forget it." he turns on his heel, steps outside and leans against the wall. He looks up to the skies and heavy drops of rain begin to fall on his face.

He begins the walk home, hands deep in his pockets and head bowed low. If it was possible he hated Gene Hunt even more. Again he had seduced another woman, with what he had no idea, but it looked like another one had fell hook, line and sinker. In a way he was relieved, this way she wouldn't be poisoned by him.

He walks back into his flat that seemed too cheerily clean, he threw his drenched coat over his desk chair.

He picks up the paper he had written on in his previous trance of 'amour', takes out his lighter, flicks it then watches the paper curl and twist and drop to ashes on the desk.

He sat on his sofa where he drifted off to sleep.

The dream returned.

This time he wasn't watching himself holding Lucy in his arms, he was watching Gene embrace her, and this time he didn't wake up.

Jim wakes up the next morning to the sound of birds. "Oh get lost" he shouted out loud. He rubs his head and takes off his glasses which had been pushing into his face painfully. He sits up, stretches and slumps against the back of the sofa.

Faint stills of the nightmare he had flash through his head. He clenches his fists. It's 6:17. He sighs, puts on the kettle and gets dressed.

At 7:30 on the dot Jim arrived at Fenchurch East.

Lucy had come in an hour early; she'd had nightmares of her own too.

After Gene had taken her home she was left to think about what he had said about Jim, and had decided that he was just being overdramatic, she'd spoken to Jim, he wasn't that bad, and even if they had disagreements, it was no business of hers. She fell asleep happy that she'd made a mature decision that would work out well for everyone. Yet, as soon as she hit the pillow her good mood was stopped by her nightmare. She was in a hospital bed; her dad was sitting beside her, holding her hand. A nurse was holding a mirror.

"Its time." The Nurse utters.

She sat silently, her dad nodded and squeezed her hand. The nurse began to unwrap the bandages, she watched the tears fall down his face. The nurse hands Lucy the mirror, she heard the scream, and she could still hear it when she woke up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She was on her way back from the canteen after getting a coffee when she saw Jim swooping into the lift, the long mac often gave the impression of him sweeping everywhere. She wanted to apologise about her blanking him last night, she ran to stop the lift doors shutting but was too slow. "Crap."

"For me, Ginge?"

She jumps as Gene takes the coffee from her hand

"Thanks." He nods appreciatively.

She shakes her head in disbelief.

"How long you been here then?"

She taps her watch, "Pesky thing... Um, about an hour?"

"Hope you're not creeping to get in my good books Green." and he walks off into the main office.

She watches him strut off through the double doors then looks at the lift opposite. She steps towards it and stops, steps back and walks to the canteen.

"Two coffees please, one black, one white two sugars. Thanks." With coffees to go she then, with some difficulty she presses the lift button and breathes deeply. The doors open. She steps inside and just about manages to press the basement floor with minimal burns. The lift jolts into action, taking her by surprise.

She looks at her reflection in the metal walls. Her mouth drops open in disbelievement. The lift stops and she tries to scream, but no sound doesn't come out. It's her disfigured face from her nightmare from the night before. She drops the coffee cups and blinded by tears runs into Jim who's waiting to go back up to ground floor to check up on Gene, and with any luck unnerve him before today's big operation.

Jim's too surprised to say anything.

She sobs into his chest.

He gets over the initial shock and takes her shoulders and holds her out so he can look at her.

"Whatever's happened?" he's immediately distracted by how green her eyes looked when wet with tears.

She shakes her head violently and breaks down into sobs. He pulls her back into him, stroking her back in an attempt to comfort her. He hoped she couldn't feel how hard his heart was beating. He places his head on top of hers. The sobs subsided to sniffles and she pulled away.

"I'm sorry." she looks up, puffy and red eyed.

"Come on." he places his hand on the small of her back and leads her into his office. "Sit yourself down" he picks up a box of tissues and his own chair and brings them around to her, places his hand on her shoulder and passes her the tissues before sitting opposite her. "What happened?" he asks seriously.

"If I tell you you'll think I'm mad." she wipes her eyes glad she had avoided make up this morning.

Jim takes her hand and closes it in his own, too concerned about her to fret about how touching her normally set his head into a frenzy.

"I promise I won't think you're crazy."

She decides to tell him an abridged version. "Last night..." his heart sank to the floor remembering her and Gene laughing in Luigis.

"Bastard." he whispers.

She looks up confused, but carries on. "Last night I had a dream. I was in hospital with a nurse and my dad, he was upset. Anyway this lady had a mirror in her hand and I became aware my face was covered in bandages" a peculiar sensation prickled through Jim, he tried to ignore it. "she said 'it was time.' and my dad broke down" her voice wavered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

She took a breath… "And the nurse started taking the bandages off my face, as she was doing it my dad was holding my hand tighter and tighter. She handed me the mirror and I saw my face... What was my face." tears began to stream down her face.

The sensation had gotten stronger and Jim began to see the white hospital room, and then he saw her face and his stomach turned. He let go of her hand as though it was white hot. This caught her by surprise and she jumped.

"Sorry..." he says quietly.

She looks at him suspiciously and carries on. "So this morning I thought'd I'd bring you down a coffee to apologise for how I was last night in the bar, I acted stupidly, I'm sorry." she swallows and looks him deep in the eyes, she remembered the first time she saw them outside that very room how dark they were, but now, even though they were in the dark, dusty office she could see they were a milk chocolate colour speckled with green, a magnificently rich hazel colour. She felt a bit lost and wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. She took another deep breath. "So on the way down I saw my reflection and then the face from the nightmare. Scared the living daylights out of me." she touches her puffy, tear stained face. "As you can probably tell."

He finds himself leaning forward; he reaches out and cups the side of her face in his hand. The dim light bulb above them illuminated her eyes, they pulled him in so easily, they sat quietly for a couple of minutes enjoying the comfortable silence. "You're beautiful" he whispers. She smiles weakly and another final tear falls from her eye and onto Jim's hand. They both inch forward, feeling each others breath tickling their lips.

A sudden loud crash breaks the two of them apart.

Gene stands in the doorway.

"I was gonna ask if you'd seen my DI, but looks like you already have."

Jim jumps up defensively.

"He was just comforting me, I had a bit of a scare" she explains.

Jim felt a fire starting in the pit of his stomach, these past couple of days he had remembered just how much hatred he felt for the man in front of him, and this intrusion was the final straw.

"He certainly looked like he was doing a very good job." he mocked.

She sensed the growing tension-and not forgetting to mention the foul stench of male testosterone brewing in the room - and stepped in-between the two of them.

"Why did you want me so urgently?"

"We've got a massive operation cracking off today, you've been here five minutes, you need to know the ins and outs of the whole procedure. I've got a hunch this is going to be pretty tasty, you need to be filled in for your own safety. So if you don't mind coming back with me so we can get cracking."

She steps forwards as he leaves the room, she turns to look back at the quietly seething Jim, smiles and goes, closing the door quietly behind her. With that smile his shoulders relaxed. He took a few deep breaths and took his chair back to its usual place behind his desk; he sits down replaying the moment in his head over and over again. It was almost perfect. Something was there, and that's all the hope he needed. He knew that nothing had happened between her and Hunt and he couldn't help smiling to himself.

"I thought I warned you about him" Gene barked at Lucy

"I know! But I felt bad about blanking him last night when I saw him, I went down to apologise."

"If that's how you apologise I look forward to you annoying me, which I daresay won't take too long." she felt unable to stay mad at him and smiled politely at his little joke.

Like him or not you know a good man when you see one, and Gene Hunt wasn't as hard as he made out at all.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

She took a breath… "And the nurse started taking the bandages off my face, as she was doing it my dad was holding my hand tighter and tighter. She handed me the mirror and I saw my face... What was my face." tears began to stream down her face.

The sensation had gotten stronger and Jim began to see the white hospital room, and then he saw her face and his stomach turned. He let go of her hand as though it was white hot. This caught her by surprise and she jumped.

"Sorry..." he says quietly.

She looks at him suspiciously and carries on. "So this morning I thought'd I'd bring you down a coffee to apologise for how I was last night in the bar, I acted stupidly, I'm sorry." she swallows and looks him deep in the eyes, she remembered the first time she saw them outside that very room how dark they were, but now, even though they were in the dark, dusty office she could see they were a milk chocolate colour speckled with green, a magnificently rich hazel colour. She felt a bit lost and wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. She took another deep breath. "So on the way down I saw my reflection and then the face from the nightmare. Scared the living daylights out of me." she touches her puffy, tear stained face. "As you can probably tell."

He finds himself leaning forward; he reaches out and cups the side of her face in his hand. The dim light bulb above them illuminated her eyes, they pulled him in so easily, they sat quietly for a couple of minutes enjoying the comfortable silence. "You're beautiful" he whispers. She smiles weakly and another final tear falls from her eye and onto Jim's hand. They both inch forward, feeling each others breath tickling their lips.

A sudden loud crash breaks the two of them apart.

Gene stands in the doorway.

"I was gonna ask if you'd seen my DI, but looks like you already have."

Jim jumps up defensively.

"He was just comforting me, I had a bit of a scare" she explains.

Jim felt a fire starting in the pit of his stomach, these past couple of days he had remembered just how much hatred he felt for the man in front of him, and this intrusion was the final straw.

"He certainly looked like he was doing a very good job." he mocked.

She sensed the growing tension-and not forgetting to mention the foul stench of male testosterone brewing in the room - and stepped in-between the two of them.

"Why did you want me so urgently?"

"We've got a massive operation cracking off today, you've been here five minutes, you need to know the ins and outs of the whole procedure. I've got a hunch this is going to be pretty tasty, you need to be filled in for your own safety. So if you don't mind coming back with me so we can get cracking."

She steps forwards as he leaves the room, she turns to look back at the quietly seething Jim, smiles and goes, closing the door quietly behind her. With that smile his shoulders relaxed. He took a few deep breaths and took his chair back to its usual place behind his desk; he sits down replaying the moment in his head over and over again. It was almost perfect. Something was there, and that's all the hope he needed. He knew that nothing had happened between her and Hunt and he couldn't help smiling to himself.

"I thought I warned you about him" Gene barked at Lucy

"I know! But I felt bad about blanking him last night when I saw him, I went down to apologise."

"If that's how you apologise I look forward to you annoying me, which I daresay won't take too long." she felt unable to stay mad at him and smiled politely at his little joke.

Like him or not you know a good man when you see one, and Gene Hunt wasn't as hard as he made out at all.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So. Anne of Green Gables. She was a ginger nut wasn't she?"

"I don't know... I think so. Why?" they walk into his office.

"You asked me to come up with something more original than Ginger. How about Old Spice?"

Lucy burst out laughing as she pictured an OAP Gerri Halliwell strutting her stuff in the union flag dress.

"It's not that funny."

"It's just an old school joke... I'd forgotten it till you mentioned it."

"Right. Well. I got you a present"

She raised an eyebrow as he pulls out a black rectangular box. "Thanks!" she says brightly. She opens the box and her mouth drops. "A gun. You bought me a gun? A box of chocolates would've been fine you know."

"It's for tomorrow; I think you could do with one. Providing you know how to use it."

She picks it up roughly and tosses it from hand to hand before realising it was loaded.

"Which I doubt" he adds.

She grins and aims towards his crotch. "If my shooting skills are so bad you wouldn't mind me proving you right then." "Ruddy hell... You're a sodding crackpot" but calmly pours himself a drink.

"So... The case that you wanted to see me about? It seemed pretty urgent. What's new?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted my team together." he avoids eye contact.

She puts the gun in the hip pocket of her trousers and adjusts her jacket to disguise it, she smiles. "So, two hours till kick off, as it were."

"Yet another one I've been lumbered with that talks with a plumb in their gob." He finishes his drink and immediately pours another.

"Easy Guv... It's only 2pm."

She leaves the office and returns to her desk. The clock ticked on, and from her seat she watched Gene drink glass after glass of scotch while writing furiously in some folders. Her concern increased as she saw him get up uncertainly and make his way to the door.

She got up and walked quickly to him, by the time she'd gotten from one side of the room to the other he still hadn't managed to open the door. She opens it.

"We're off." he slurs. "What are you staring at?"

She shakes her head gently "Sorry Guv." he looks puzzled

"Wha..?" but before he'd had time to finish she slapped him hard in the face. He went reeling. He sat blinking for a few seconds before regaining his balance and came charging up to a smiling Lucy. "What the hell was that for?"

"You were more than a little tipsy, thought it might sober you up slightly." she looks at him more seriously. "Why would you even do that an hour before..." she gives up "we best get a wriggle on anyway" he nods, walks back into his office, picks up his keys and gun, then rubs his cheek softly. "Did you really need to hit me so hard?"

"Well it worked didn't it?" she starts walking down to the double doors and holds one open. "Come on! We've got some scumbags to bust!"

Meanwhile Jim sits in his office twiddling his thumbs deep in thought. He looked up at the time 3:13. "They'll be on their way now" he taps his foot anxiously. He felt restless. He got up, picked up his mac and made his way down to Hawkins Road. If anything it gave him the opportunity to see how Lucy and Gene worked together, and how she reacted to action and pressure. She seemed such a gentle soul; he hoped she wouldn't be in out of her depth. "They don't just hand out DI badges though." He tried to reassure himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

She watched Gene frown as he started up the car.

"Bloody shit heap. Why make a car run on something that makes it slower, It's just shit"

"It's only a diesel. Its a Merc, It's a grown up car, can't go around driving hot hatches for the rest of your life. You'll look like you're compensating for something."

"You what?" he glares

"Well you know what they say about men, cars and their todgers…" she tries not to laugh. He still looks blankly. "Well the flasher the car, the more likely it is they're compensating for something that isn't so grand... And powerful... And doesn't have such a large..." He finally twigs.

"Alright, alright." They arrive a few shops away from the jewellers. They see Jim's Datsun, he looks as if he's reading a newspaper "Right, so this theory of yours... Him." he motions towards Jim "His cars shittier than an Indian restaurants bog"

She shakes her head disapprovingly.

"What's that say about him?"

She smiles wryly. "What do you think? He has a modest car; he's not got to show off with his vehicle, he's got everything he needs."

"Bollocks. No way is his ding-a-ling bigger than mine!" she sighs

"remind me again, how old are you? Doesn't phallic competition die down in the autumn years?" She smirks.

"You cheeky ruddy mare!"

She sits back happily, briefly looking up towards Jim, but his heads buried in his paper.

"Well I'm glad you're so sodding relaxed." he watches a man walk out of the cafe with a bacon bap, he checks the time. "Oi, get us a butty."

"Excuse me?" he points to his chest "Me want you" pokes her in the arm "To get me" pokes his chest again, "A bacon butty" and then points to the cafe.

"Oh fine, I could do with a cup of tea."

"Ooh one of them wouldn't go amiss either love. Strong, six sugars." She raises her eyebrows

"I'll remember this." She gets out and walks into the cafe; She's struck by how cold it is out, and wished she brought a coat. "Hello, two teas, one white, one sugar, and another, strong with six sugars." the woman looks up at her surprised "Yeah, I know. My Dad, he's got a sweet tooth." she looks away blushing. "Why did I say that? He's not old enough to be my dad. Idiot." she thinks to herself. "Better than calling him your sugar daddy I suppose."

She turns around to see Jim standing behind her, counting out some change. "You need to stop creeping up on people Jim."

"Anything else love?" the woman asks

"Err yes, a bacon butty, brown sauce, thanks." she turns back to look at him.

"I fancied a brew that's all." He replies, taken aback at her sharpness.

"You do realise what's going on here? If…" she looks around and lowers her voice "If we're spotted talking to each other in here but sitting in separate cars, its gonna look mighty suspicious."

"£3.20 please" Lucy puts a five pound note on the counter

"Keep the change." She mutters and walks with her head down back to Gene's car, where suddenly a leather clad arm wraps itself tightly around her neck.

She drops the tea and paper bag.

"I wouldn't scream if I were you." A middle eastern accent whispers in her ear. He begins to lead her down a side road where the shop's bins were stored. She sees Gene backed against a wall with a gun pressed into his stomach.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

She looks at Gene who's looking about as helpless as she felt.

The man pushes her into the wall next to him.

He begins to talk "See your Guv here, he's a stupid man. Thought about his guts before a friend. Didn't you mister Hunt."

"Where's Jim? He was behind me, he'd see the empty car... Why isn't he here?" the thoughts were running quickly through her head.

She looks to the left of her, there were some boxes, she saw a drain peeking out from under one of the larger ones "I wonder…" She thinks to herself then nudges a box away and slipped her heel between the gap, twisted her ankle until she felt the heel split from the sole.

"Mister Hunt needs to pay for his greediness, and for his stupidity."

She lifts her foot gingerly out of the bars, and puts her weight on the broken heel, it snaps clean off, in mock surprise she feigns losing balance and falls to her knee, she immediately feels a gun pushed to her head, her breath catches.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Umm my heel. It must've broken when you pushed me into the wall, got it caught on something and broke."

"Get up!" he grabbed her shoulder

"Can I just take them off? I'll feel a bit of a pratt standing all wonky." She tries her hardest to sound a bit ditsy. The gun was still pressed to her head

"Go on then. Quickly. We've not got all day." She fiddles with the buckle, she puts on some tears

"I… I… I can't do it... My hands are shaking too much."

"for God's sakes!" Jamil the middle eastern man crouches down in front of her and begins to undo the tiny strap

"Why do women wear these things!"

"I guess they think they're sexy" she giggles, successfully disguising the shaking in her voice. She puts her hand under her jacket to reach to her trouser pocket and pulls out her gun.

"There. Done it. Now get up."

She gets up before him and kicks his gun to the boxes. "No you get up!" she aims her gun at him. "You're stupider than I thought you'd be Jamil."

"I wouldn't do that you silly..."

"I wouldn't talk if I were you mate" She puts the gun to his neck and lets the trigger click, she watches his dark eyes glaze with fear, she was enjoying being in control. She turned to look at Gene who was watching her and she noticed the white man Roberts was sweating and looking nervous, his hold on his gun was slipping. She looked at Gene then Richards, Gene followed suit and a loud thwack and a groan echoed around the alley

"Nice try Roberts. You're too thick to think about two things at once." Then another thwack and the sound of a body falling heavily to the ground.

She concentrated on Jamil who's face was beginning to contort into a twisted smile. She heard two sets of footsteps running towards her. She didn't turn around.

Jamil began to laugh.

A deafening bang followed instantly by another and the alley faded to black.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Her eyes adjusted to the light and found herself in the arms of Jim who was tearful, she felt herself welling up.

"This wasn't meant to happen Lucy. Not to you, not yet."

"Gene." she whispers hazily, Jim looked surprised

"Gene?" a grunt came from over in the corner.

"What the bloody hell happen... Jim! Don't you dare!"

She gets pulled from his arms.

"You aren't supposed to die yet, where did he get you?" he pulls up her fringe and examines the wound. He looks up at Jim who's sat on the ground hugging his knees. "There's no bullet hole" Jim jumps up

"What? I was there. Roberts put the gun to her head, I couldn't get here quick enough." he sits her up.

"Look yourself."

Lucy found herself getting light headed and became increasingly aware of the blinding pain in her head.

"Is an ambulance on its way? She's lost a lot of blood. Come on Hunt, this is your fault anyway! Not waiting for backup or the support of your colleague."

"Shut. Up."

Jim narrows his eyes to Gene.

"Let go of her." he snarls. "Get your radio and call an ambulance. Now."

"Any funny business Jim and I swear I'll kill you" Gene gets to his feet, swaying slightly and finds his radio behind a bin.

Jim cradles Lucy, stroking her hair off the cut. She was so cold and she looked almost blue. He took off his mac and wrapped it around her, with little effort he picked her up "Hunt! Open the car, She's freezing."

A few minutes later the ambulance arrives. He runs to the paramedics to fill them in on her state.

"She'll be fine Sir, She'll need some blood in her and a few stitches, It's early in the day, she'll probably be home tonight" He shakes his head doubtfully.

"Can I come with you?" he asks.

"Come down in a couple of hours ok?"

He accepts defeat and walks back to his own car sullenly. Gene watches as the ambulance and then Jim pull away, before driving away himself.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jim returns to his flat. He pours himself a drink and sits at his kitchen table, lights a cigarette then begins to work through what just happened.

He bought his coffee and he stepped outside.

He noticed the spilt tea and Gene's door was open. He heard lowered voices coming from a side road.

He went to investigate, he immediately noticed Gene pushed up against a wall by a man in a leather jacket, another man was next to him also facing the wall, the man also wearing a leather coat turned to face the guy next to him, it was then she saw Lucy, she was looking at some boxes next to her.

Jim stood frozen. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't meant to interfere, he couldn't interfere, and he wouldn't know what to do. Why wasn't Gene helping her? He knows he won't die. He couldn't look anymore.

"Radio!" he ran back to his own car to find his batteries had run out.

He went back to the corner of the road, watching, he looked for passers by, and scanned the street for a pay phone, but there were none.

His attention was diverted by some sudden movement. He snapped back around to watch. Lucy had managed to turn the tables; somehow, she was no longer against the wall. She looked in control, and Gene had knocked the other bloke to his knees. He looked pleased with himself till Roberts got back up again and sent Gene flying. He picked up his gun and pointed it to the oblivious Lucy.

His heart stopped.

He aimed it at her head.

Her shoulders tensed.

Jim looked towards the heavens. "Please... Not her."

He was interrupted by a shot, followed by another.

He instantly ran forward, Roberts legging it past him.

He didn't care.

Her gun was still pointed, but before he could feel relieved she began to lose balance and fell backwards.

He caught her.

Half her face was beginning to blossom red with the blood.

Jim snapped out of his trance.

He pours himself another drink to try and calm the growing feeling of guilt that had started following him, and picks up his car keys.

When he arrives at the ward he begins to feel nervous, a bit clammy. Hospitals were never a favourite place of Jims. He debates for several minutes whether to buy flowers or chocolates or not, he decided not to, he didn't think she'd want the fuss.

He knocks quietly on her door before entering. Lucy's sitting up in her bed reading a bible. She looked so engrossed he didn't wish to disturb her. She places her finger on a spot on the page and looks up over her reading glasses.

He was struck by how much older they made her look.

"I didn't know you were religious" he says quietly

"Hospitals don't offer much in choice when it comes to worthwhile literature." her reply stings rather like a ruler to the back of the hand.

"Ahh, I see... Don't think me rude for not bringing you anything, I didn't think you'd want the..."

"Where the hell were you Jim? Me and the Guv could've been killed! By rights I should be dead! I would've been lucky if instead of dying I was blinded or deafened, but I walked scott free!"

It was almost as if with the glasses came a severity he hadn't seen from her before. She shakes her head in both pain and frustration. She shuts the book and begins to cry. He felt at a loss of what to do.

He takes off his coat and rests it on a chair. He is about to walk over when Gene walks in, takes one look at the weeping Lucy and the shifty looking Jim and goes to comfort her.

"Get out" he mouths to Jim, he doesn't object and makes his way to leave.

"Why aren't I dead?" she whispers, partially muffled by Gene's shoulder.

"I don't know love, but I wouldn't go complaining about it too much, you're a lucky beggar"

Jim looks over his shoulder sadly and closes the door behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Part 2

Fifteen minutes later Gene still hadn't left her room, Jim began to think about making his way home. He asks a passing nurse what the time is.

"Just gone quarter past six." he nods his thanks and pulls on his mac.

The door opens and Gene steps out. "For some crazy reason she wants to see you." Jim makes his way to the door.

"You know Jimbo. I already thought lowly of you, but I didn't have you down as a coward as well." Gene looks him up and down before spitting on his shoe. "Bastard." Gene turns on his heel and walks away, his heels echoing around the empty corridor. Normally those sorts of comments would twist inside his stomach and make him imperceivably angry, but just then, every word he said was deserved. He was a coward; he deserved to be hated by Lucy. He drew a breath and stepped inside the room. Lucy was out of bed and buttoning up her blouse. She jumps pulling it around herself.

"God! Sorry!" he turns around quickly and begins to open the door

"Well you've seen now haven't you?"

He turns around but keeps his head lowered. "Should you be getting dressed anyway?" he remembers how long Gene and her were alone together in that room. He feels sick.

"I know how this must look, what with him just leaving, but I want to go home, we spoke about it. We agreed... No funny business, it's a hospital for crying out loud. I do have some standards." they both stand in silence, not acknowledging how she had basically just read his mind.

She laughs nervously. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about how I spoke to you earlier, I just wanted to find someone to blame."

"It's ok. I deserved it. I was a coward."

"You were outnumbered. There was nothing you could do." she quickly dabbed some powder on her face and tied her hair into a bun. "Oh Jim, you look how I feel. Let's go home, you look tired" she picks up her bag.

He smiles. "Remind me again, who got shot only a few hours ago?"

"Operative word being nearly." she walks past Jim and opens the door. After filling in the appropriate forms, and a short argument about her hasty retreat with a doctor, Lucy and Jim stood outside waiting for her taxi. She stood silently while he lit up a cigarette. He looks down at her. Her stare was vacant and she was shivering.

"Let me drive you" he says. She shakes her head

"You've done enough for me, waiting here however many hours, you've got a home to get to."

"I insist" she looks over her shoulder. "It's only over there" he points about four hundred metres across the car park to his car. He begins to walk, she stands frozen. "Lucy?" she looks over her shoulder again. He steps back again and holds her by the waist. She jumps. "No one is going to touch you. I'm here now." "

I'm scared Jim. I'm really, really scared" she turns to face him and he hugs her close to him, she shaking like a leaf.

"Oh Lucy." he sighs. She breaks away.

"Take me home please." he nods and they walk quickly to his car. They drive in silence for ten minutes.

"Earlier, you seemed pretty into whatever you were reading, considering you deemed it not worthwhile literature." he turned to look at her to find she had fallen asleep. He smiled and concentrated on his driving. By the time they were nearly back Lucy was deep in sleep. He didn't know where she lived so he had no other choice. He pulled into his usual spot, got out of the car, opened the passenger side and tried to get her out as gently as possible. She stirred a little as he lifted her into his arms-for the second time that day-he stepped into the lift and selected his floor by pressing the button awkwardly with his elbow. By the time the lift opened again his arms were starting to ache.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Part 2

As he approached his flat he began to ponder how he was going to open his front door.

"Think you were going to carry me over your threshold? It's a bit soon in our relationship for that isn't it?" a groggy voice came from the motionless lump in his arms, it stretched, and he put her down.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

She rubs her eyes. "This isn't my home... What time is it?"

"Eleven." he unlocks his door

"Shit" she mutters.

"What?"

"B&B won't let me back to my room after 9."

He grins. "Well I didn't bring you back here for the fun of my health." he steps inside and turns the light on. She steps begrudgingly inside. "Would you like a drink?" she doesn't answer, she's staring at the reflection in the mirror. She has dark circles around her eyes, her hair had parted to show the ugly wound on her face. Jim looks up to see her looking sadly in the mirror. She bites her lip and takes a purse out of her bag. Out of the purse she takes out foundation, concealer, mascara and eyeliner. Jim watched transfixed.

"A tea please." she finally answers

"White two sugars?" he recalls from earlier.

"Thanks." She doesn't look away from the mirror. When he returns with the mugs she's finishing off by patting some powder over the cut before putting her fringe back over it. She sees Jim watching looking over her shoulder, she turns and takes the mug off him. "That's better." she sips her tea "Mmm not bad." she packs her things away.

"Why did you do that?" he asks.

"Do what?" She puts the purse back in the bag

"Put all that make up on at this time of night."

"Because I looked awful, I can't sleep knowing I looked like that."

He shakes his head and puts his cup on the table next to hers.

"You have no idea do you?"

"No idea of what?" While she was on the floor she kicked off her heels before standing back up. Without them on she hadn't realised how tall Jim was.

"Nothing." he bends to pick up his coffee.

"Tell me." she says bluntly.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are." he immediately regrets saying it.

"You think?" she whispers.

"Yes." he pauses.

"when you first came here... You were sat on your desk. When Gene addressed me, you looked over your shoulder, and I swear I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life." her doe eyes blinked heavily as she stepped towards him.

"Promise me you're not just saying that Jim" he holds her wrists.

"I promise." he moves his thumbs in circles on the inside of her wrists. When she looked at his eyes then she could've sworn they were a dark green. His head bowed and their lips touched. The kiss was light and gentle. Jim pulled away

"Sorry, shouldn't have done that." he whispered and took off his glasses his hands shaking; he places them on the side table.

She grinned, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He spun her around so her back was to the wall and kissed her again, a little harder. The air was electric, and very, very warm. He took of his jacket.

This time Lucy pulled away, quite breathlessly. "That's the first time I've seen you without your jacket on."

"Shhh." he jokes.

He places his hands on the small of her back, and continues to kiss her, their hands wondering.

He untucks the burgundy coloured silk shirt from her jeans.

She stops, startled.

"Sorry! I'll stop" he pulls away.

"No... No... Your hands were cold." she lied.

She had thought about Mark, it had unnerved her. She smiled, unbuckled Jim's belt and looked towards the open bedroom door. Jim's heart quickens.

"Are you sure?" he asks seriously.

She pulls the blouse over her head and it falls lightly to the floor, the streetlamp's orange glow shows off her milky skin and defined curves.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Part 2

"I'm sure." she replied.

He could almost feel his heart in his throat. He took her by the hand and led her into his room. She closed the door behind her.

A few hours later Jim woke up. The early morning run was beginning to stream in through his window. It made Lucy's hair shine brighter than copper. He watched her for a little while, kissed her cheek and went back to sleep.

Only half an hour later Lucy began to stir, she turned to look at Jim, his usually slicked hair was unashamedly curly and ruffled. "Suits him more" she smiled to herself.

She slips out of bed and picks up his shirt off the floor. She puts it on and buttons it up. She opens the door as quietly as possible and tip toes into the kitchen. She looks through the cupboards to find them bare, except for a tin of beans and a packet of cheese sauce. She tuts disapprovingly then leans against the counter and remembers that there was a shop next to the taxi firm. She takes a couple of notes out of her bag and finds a dressing gown draped over a chair. She slips that and her shoes on and makes her way to the shop. Rather than being embarrassed she found the experience exhilarating. "I hope he's not woken up and thought I've done a runner!"

She catches the lift back to Jim's floor unlocks his door, kicks off her shoes and checks if he's still in his room. He is. She puts the carrier bag on the table and turns the kettle on.

In the bag there's a packet of bacon, a loaf of bread, eggs, tomato sauce, lard, a bottle of milk and some corn flakes. Ten minutes later and the sizzle of eggs and popping of the toaster could be heard. Jim wakes up smiling, he turns over and sees the empty space, but before he begins to worry he hears banging in the kitchen.

He pulls himself out of bed and opens the bedroom door to be greeted by the scent of frying bacon and toast. He stands in the living room watching Lucy potter about with plates and trays. "So this is what life could be like?" he sighs. "Enjoy it while you can."

He steps into the kitchen and stands behind her. He wraps his arms around her hips, and she turns around and places her hands around his neck.

"Good morning." she says brightly.

"What's all this for?"

"I thought you might be hungry after last nights performance." she jokes

"You've got egg on your face." he laughs and flicks a bit off her cheek. She turns around and picks up the tomato sauce, puts some on her finger and puts it on Jim's nose. She giggles. He kisses her, and then rubs his nose on hers.

"Just need a piece of toast and I'll eat you for breakfast." he laughs, and with that the toaster pops up. "Damn. I forgot butter" She shakes her head, clearly annoyed with herself for spoiling the perfect breakfast she had hoped would happen.

"Calm down, I'll finish this. Go back to bed, I'll bring it in."

"Can I just have some cornflakes?" Her head begins to twinge, her mood tainted.

He looks at the mounds of food. "I can't eat all that!"

Lucy stifles a yawn and shuffles off back to the bedroom, within minutes She's fallen asleep. Jim fixes himself a fried egg sandwich and two bowls of cereal. One black coffee and one white tea, he picks up his paper and he brings them through on a tray. Lucy's very slightly snoring.

"Come on. Wakey, wakey." She sits up slowly and he rests the tray on her legs while he gets in. She takes her bowl and mug and eats the cornflakes with no interest.

"If your not hungry leave them,"

She puts them down and rests her head on his chest then drifts off again, her hand drapes across his stomach, he sighs contentedly as he strokes her forehead then he began to read his newspaper with his morning smoke. All was happy in Jimbo Land.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

He folded his newspaper, checked the time, Lucy wouldn't be expected to return to work today of course but he on the other hand had never pulled a sickie in his life-he'd never needed to. Jim sat pondering at what to do when Lucy began to stir, she was frowning deeply and murmured quietly, she appeared to be in discomfort. He watched not sure what to do.

She rolled onto her back and her eyes snapped open, round and full of horror, the pupils large and slightly dilated slowly adjusting to the bright morning light. Her breathing was laboured.

"Lucy?" came Jim's nervous enquiry. She ran her fingers over the wound on her head from the night before and winced painfully, what little colouring she had naturally was gone, and her normally timeless face showed signs of her age, little creases crept out from her eyes and a few frown lines marked out their existence across her brow.

"I think the painkillers have worn off." her voice was quiet and strained.

Jim took one final look at his watch, sighed. He began to get up so he could call in but Lucy had already gotten unsteadily to her feet and picked up the clothes from the night before.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home, shower, chemist then work" came her reply. Jim got to his feet, it was surprisingly cold for the time of year, he felt himself break out in goose pimples-though they may have been because Lucy had just dropped Jim's shirt of her shoulders. He watched silently. She looked over her shoulder expecting Jim's reply. He swallowed.

"I can't let you do that. You need looking after, you're exhausted Lucy"

"Gene'll need to see me."

Jim grinds his teeth, the name reminding him that this whole situation he's found himself in isn't appropriate, but he found himself looking at the woman sitting on his bed putting on her makeup and he didn't much care.

She watches him sit next to her. She painstakingly dabs the cover up powder on the cut, tears stinging her eyes.

"You really shouldn't be putting that stuff over it." he takes the brush from her hand. "Jim, give it me back, I need to get going" she says tiredly.

"No." he retorts and drops it to the floor "Give me your hand." she looks quizzically at Jim.

"What? Why?" she looked suspicious.

He takes her hand and places it in his own, enclosing it with his other.

"My mother. She was very religious, and people believed she had healing hands." he looked up to Lucy who was looking down at his hands with a slight look of disdain on her face, he remembered how she had slammed the bible yesterday and smirked to himself.

"She didn't believe it of course, but she'd have people ask her to get rid of this ache, or that pain, and she'd hold their hand, and pray with them and utter some kind words and nine times out of ten it'd work." Lucy's hand twitched.

"You're not seriously going to ask me to pray with you? Surely that's blasphemous on your part after what you did last night." her voice was low and mocking. It took him aback slightly. He didn't say anything and closed his eyes. She felt her hand warm and a peculiar fizzing sensation in her head. Jim let go of her hand and she let it fall to her side. The sensation stopped, the pain in her head had subsided to a dull little throb and all that remained was a powerful sense of exhaustion. She stifled a yawn.

"I think you should rest now" Jim said. It was a long time since he had done something like that to ease pain and not to cause it. He wasn't sure whether he liked it or not, he felt very at war with himself this week. Lucy quietly slipped back under the sheets, he joined her, they lay face to face, and he watched her heavy eyelids droop as she slipped into a gentle slumber.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Her sleep although greatly appreciated wasn't a welcoming one. She began to dream of what had happened yesterday, the events became muddled with the horror of the bomb explosion. The scenes bled seamlessly from one to another, she found herself holding her breath as she felt the gun press against her head, the trigger, pain, then black. The macabre montage cut to the paramedics carrying the stretcher into the ambulance.

On the stretcher was a body covered by a blanket, she expected it to be Jamil but recoiled in shock as she saw her own blood stained auburn locks tumbling from under the blanket. She watched a pale looking Gene pace up and down the street and a stricken looking Jim standing helplessly behind the paramedics. She wanted to run up to him and tell him she's alive but she couldn't move.

The ambulance drove away and in the dust it was replaced with a modern one, Jim replaced with Mark, guilt stuck her deep in the pits of her stomach. Again the stretcher and paramedics walked past her, a gust of wind caught the blanket and this time her own mutilated face stared back at her. She retched at the sight of it. She watched as they closed the doors behind them and was surprised to still see Mark standing there. She had expected him to go with her.

A short blonde woman approached him. "She's dead Karen." he stated simply. Karen nods. Lucy's mouth drops.

"I AM NOT DEAD! I WAS THERE WHEN THEY TOOK OFF MY BANDAGES! I'M HERE!" but no sound came from her mouth. Mark wraps his hand around Karen's waist, the guilt she had felt before evaporated into anger. Her and Mark had only finished things the day before. Her hands clenched into fists as she finally woke up from her very confusing dream. She was still facing Jim who was fast asleep.

She watched him as she replayed events in her head. She weighed up all possibilities until she just decided-for the sake of her mind-it was just a nightmare. Her and Mark had split amicably, it was her decision in the end, he wasn't cheating on her with the buxom blonde.

He wouldn't bloody dare.

Suitably reassured, but glancing over her shoulder feeling just as hypocritical she decided to have a nose about the mysterious Mr Keats' home. She tip toed into the living room her eyes immediately drawn to the papers that cluttered up the ancient looking desk in the corner, she flicked on the TV, set the volume to low and sat down at the desk. She brushed away the cigarette butts and picked up a piece of paper and began to read. She had no shame in admitting she was terribly nosey. She called it inquisitive herself.

She soon bored of the love poem, it was awfully sappy and tossed it to one side, under some coffee stained paper was a bulging leather bound diary, spilling with loose pages. She knew she really shouldn't be looking at it, but there's this urge in all women to read other people's diaries, it's their favourite kind of novel. She undoes the clasp and flicks to a random page. Its empty except for the words "_Mission complete_" it was dated 1983. She scratched her head.

"Why would he have a diary from 4 years ago?" she was about to toss aside the book when three photographs fell out. She picked them up. The first of four people, a tall black man, two shorter men, one with a moustache the other with highlighted blonde hair, and a slender young woman. The black man had his face crossed out, the others had question marks floating over their heads. The next is of an elegant looking woman, short dark hair, dressed immaculately, nothing was written on it. The next was of a weather vein, she flipped it over.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"_Looks like we've found our grave_" Jim's unmistakable scrawl emblazoned the photo. She raised an eyebrow and picked up the photo of the woman again. She was very beautiful, maybe a few years older than herself, but you could tell she was one of those fortunate women whose looks just improve with age. She looked kind and intelligent, it was a candid photo too, she was laughing, it looked as if she was bringing her hand forward to hide her mouth, almost self consciously. It wasn't an old photo, her clothes only just becoming unfashionable. She began to wonder why Jim had her photo when she heard his voice.

"Lucy? What are you doing?" his voice was sharp and he seemed annoyed. She stepped up quickly, as if she was a scolded school girl. She stammered searching for an excuse then picked up the photo.

"Who is she?" Jim stepped forward, took the photo and pushed Lucy to one side so he could look at what she had been looking at. He looks at the photo silently for what seemed an eternity.

"I think you should go" he said to her without looking up. She raised her eyebrows, frowned and pursed her lips.

"I said that hours ago" she replies haughtily. Jim puts the photos back in the diary and ignores her comment. She watches him confused, then turns her back, slips on her shoes, picks up the bag and leaves the flat, not forgetting to slam the door behind her. Jim sits quietly seething.

"Who does she think she is looking through my things, talking to me in that tone. It's my own doing." he takes deep breaths failing at keeping his anger at bay. He punches the desk, the pain distracts him. He lights up a cigarette, finds a clean sheet of paper, a pen and proceeds to write: "_What to do about Lucy Green._" his mood was dark, he knew he'd be right when he said he should enjoy it while it lasted, but wished it had lasted longer.

Lucy got back to her room, and threw herself onto her bed. She felt jilted. She thought she liked Jim, a lot in fact, after all, she certainly isn't the type to jump into any old bloke's bed. She thought back to what Gene had said that she should keep away from him. She thought back to the photos, in particular of the four people, the woman was in uniform, she tried to remember where they were standing, and she remembered seeing a wooden door, big glass window. She instantly placed it as the door to Gene's office. He knows them. She thinks back to the photo of the woman. "Maybe he knows her too." She throws on a jumper and jeans and ties up her hair. She's far too interested answering these questions than looking glamorous. She calls a taxi and catches Gene just before he's on his way to the pub.

"Nice of you to join us but you're a bit late." Now that she was with him she forgot she hadn't thought about how she was going to ask them about the people, she couldn't just say she'd found three photographs in her room, plus she couldn't lie to him. She swallows.

"Me and Jim... Well last night..." She stopped, his raised eyebrows said it all. "sleeping with the enemy." he stated, meaning it to sound light hearted but he couldn't mask his disappointment. Lucy felt terrible. She knew she had let him down.

"Earlier, I was having a bit of a snoop and I came across some photos." he looked interested

"Office?" she nods.

In the office Gene sits down with a drink. Lucy positioned herself on the edge of the desk and twisted to face him, she continued.

"One of the photos was taken outside that door, four people, a black guy, a young woman, and two guys. One with a dodgy perm and moustache combo, the other with blonde hair."

Gene looked quietly over her shoulder, a glazed look over his eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

She cleared her throat before she began to talk again.

"The other photo... There was a woman, mid thirties, short dark hair." she paused before adding "beautiful."

Gene's head had dropped, without saying anything Lucy could tell that Gene had known these people, she knew it was past tense from the sadness in his eyes when he looked up. They were important to him, and the description of the woman in the last photo seemed to have the biggest effect. She didn't say anything.

"Aren't you gonna ask who they are... Were" she feels unsettled.

"No."

"Why not?" he looks up surprised.

"Whatever happened in the past looks like it really hurt you." she stops watching him drain the remainder of the scotch from his glass. "After all, I don't want to be held responsible for making Gene Hunt cry now do I?" he straightened himself up, his eyes alert and no longer dogged with upset.

"All of them were friends of mine. Black guy, he was Viv, he looked out for us." he diverts his gaze as he pours another drink "We let 'im down. Ray, one with a moustache, he was like an economy version of meself" he smiles, almost affectionately. "Chris, more loyal than a Labrador, and even more stupid, good lad though, and the woman would've been Shaz. Bright girl, I never gave her enough credit."

She took this all in, it was obvious they meant a lot to him. She was about to ask about the other woman when Gene began to talk again.

"Alex. Alex Drake. The biggest pain in the arse I've ever had the fortune to encounter." he grinned, but it slowly subsided, his eyes became glossy. Her own began to prick. "Alex was a great friend of mine." the words appeared to be a struggle to say. Lucy nodded; by the look on Gene's face it was evident that he and Alex were more than very good friends. It was difficult seeing such a strong man so crippled with loneliness

"Why aren't they still here?" she asks, fearing the worst.

"Another time" he stands up quickly, domineering, it was obvious no more questions were going to be answered, not tonight at least. Lucy stood up too, feeling tired and at least ten years older, over the past week she had never experienced such an array of emotions, she knew Gene, the people in the photos and Jim were intrinsically linked, the weight of the mystery weighed heavy on her shoulders, almost as heavy as the burden weighing in her superiors heart.

Gene opened the door for her, she nods her thanks, walks through into the main office and grabs her coat off her desk. She was about to say goodnight...

"Will you be needing a lift?" the office was too dark to see the time, but it was late, you could almost feel half the city gently snoring its way through the night. Again she nodded, too drained to make conversation, besides, she wouldn't know what to say. "You're not still at that b&b are you?"

"Not for much longer, she'll chuck me out, I keep arriving late every night." their voices over bright to try and lighten the atmosphere.

"You should start looking for a place." he pauses to turn on the engine of the Merc. "You could be here a while" for the first time she hoped that wasn't the case, as she knew things were getting far too dark in this realm, she feared it was her mind giving up, closing down, her life spiralling away into the dark world that is Fenchurch East. She didn't talk for the remainder of the journey, although she could tell Gene wasn't comfortable with the silence, yet he didn't reach for the radio. The car pulled up. "Thanks" she muttered and reached to unclasp her seatbelt.

She felt a large hand grasp hers. She looked up at Gene confused. "Promise me you won't delve into the past. It's for your own good." he looked desperate.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

She pulled her hand away from his, slightly scared at just how serious he seemed. She swallowed, took one last look at his almost pleading face and got out the car as quickly as she could. She couldn't lie and tell him she'd stop hunting for answers, she just couldn't. Those people they were there, in that office and now they weren't, they could've all been like her, she had to know.

She sneaked into her room silently and got into her bed, still in her clothes, and looked up to the ceiling, she replayed the conversation with Gene, something about his expressions made her think that he'd said the same thing to someone else before. She hugged the quilt close to herself and curled up, her thoughts drifted to Jim. He had the photos, he knew something, surely his reaction wouldn't have been so strong if she hadn't discovered the photographs. A sinking feeling overcame her. She had still abused his trust, let her nosey tendencies get the better of her. She thought about what she was up to this time last night, and while her stomach was busy doing twirls a tear fell down her cheek. She'd hurt him, She'd spoiled the perfect morning they'd spent together. With him she had felt protected, nothing or no one could hurt her or come near her. She felt her heart hammering under her blouse, she turned over and buried her face in her pillow and began to cry, because she realised she had blown it, and right now all she wanted was Jim Keats to walk through that door and to give her a big hug. Yet she knew that when you cross the line with a man as passionate as him there's no turning back. Her heart sank as she knew she'd lost an ally, a friend and the one person who wanted to listen to her. She fell asleep weeping.

Jim fell asleep easily that night, his mind exhausted from the marathon it had been running all day. His dream was a welcome relief. He was sitting with his mum on a park bench, it was before she had gotten very ill.

"Now James, I'm not going to be around forever, am I ever going to see a grandchild?" he blushed and didn't reply. "There must be dozens of lovely girls at that station, and a man of your position would give a woman a sense of security when settling down." he adjusted his glasses, while cringing.

"Moth..."

"No James, I don't want any excuses. Don't let how your father behaved put you off. Having a family meant the world to him, as it will to you one day. Sooner rather than later I hope. You have a lot more going on upstairs than your father too. You're sensitive, you'll know how to treat a wife." she finally stopped talking. Jim felt it in his best interests to keep quiet. She coughs chestily.

"Time to go home now, I'm tired." he nodded, helped her up, held her arm and guided her back to the house. - Jim's alarm went off. Tinny and bright. A hand reached from under the covers to switch off, then retreated back to the warmth of the bed. He lay for a while trying to get back into the dream. He failed. Tentatively he got out of bed, still feeling drained, and deeply apprehensive of the day that lay ahead. An hour later and he was driving towards the station. Face set, bitter and angry. He didn't want to be there anymore.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A fortnight passed and Jim had given up on his pursuit of seeing Gene crumble and hand in his resignation. With the arrival of Lucy, slowly but surely a relationship grew between them. It was nothing like the connection he had with Alex. This being the one thing that went in Jim's favour, but instead it was a relationship built on subtle similarities. She understood he was fragile behind his bravado, she treated him with respect, only teased him a little and not too much. She treated him as she would've treated her father back home. Gene could sympathise with her, because he saw in her a tortured soul, alike to his own. They both had things in their past locked away and wouldn't under any circumstances share that with anyone, not even those closest to them. He felt protective of her; she had innocence in her, a youthful childlike naivety. Granted she was a very good cop, intelligent, vigililent and co-operative. She's assertive, and although calculative she also worked on hunches. Sensitive to those who deserved it and harsh to those who didn't.

He'd look at her sometimes and He'd see a bit of Alex, or more often than not Sam shine through. It was her childishness that would remind him of Chris, and her stubbornness of Ray and the hunger for success of Shaz. These little reminders were bittersweet. Gene feared he couldn't lose her, because without her he might forget his beloved team, he couldn't let it happen all over again. If only Jim would realise that Lucy was Gene's rock his gratification would be easier to achieve than he had imagined.

Jim brought some boxes down to his office, he had grown so accustomed to this way of life he himself was reluctant to leave, but didn't for one moment sympathise with Gene.

He began packing away his belongings. He was looking forward to getting back home in a way, after all there's a multitude of ways to spread hate and misery in the world. Hunt would save for another day. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Jim expected it to be Hunt, ready to gloat. He prepared himself for a verbal spar and squared his shoulders.

A timid looking Lucy cowered her way through the door. She looked up at the boxes and seemed to shrink even more if it was possible.

"What are you doing here?" Jim asked, unsure of what he was feeling. He looked her up and down while she continued to look at the floor. Her hair seemed lack lustre and scraped into a pony tail, her clothes although fashionable, in a middle aged professional sort of way did nothing for the figure he knew lurked beneath. She looked older, more world weary. His anger waned a little. He asked again gentler this time.

"What're you doing here Lucy?" she looked up, her emerald eyes still magnificent. "I... We can't keep on going like this." she looks at the boxes on his desk "Although it looks like we won't be for much longer anyway."

"There's no need for me to be here anymore." Her face pinched a little, hurt.

"Oh." was all she could manage to say.

"Is that all you wanted?" her shoulders sloped she turned to walk out the door again before she looked over her shoulder to say:

"Jim... Those first few days..." she stops, unsure of how to phrase it. "Those first few days, where we got to know each other..." she felt herself colouring up "I had never felt so safe. I don't know how and I don't know why. All I know is that you were always there for me in those tricky first few days. I don't know why you did that but you did. I don't know what would've happened to me if you weren't." she opened the door.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"I don't want to lose someone like you. Yes I abused your trust but what I did was a tiny little thing! Curiosity got the better of me. There was no need for you to ignore me for this length of time." She walks out of the office and shuts the door behind her, her heart hammering away. She paused. Sighed. And walked down the corridor.

Jim stood processing what she had just said. He ran out of his office to call after her. "Lucy! I was not ignoring you! You ignored me!" he looked behind himself aware of how childish he must've sounded.

Lucy had stopped walking but had not turned around. She shook her head and carried on walking. Jim frowned; if this whole fiasco was a case of crossed wires he was not going to be happy. He jogged after her.

"Don't walk away from your senior officer when he addresses you!"

She says nothing.

"I thought you were avoiding me."

"I was. You told me to get out of your flat. I was waiting for you to cool down then to forget about it and move on. You know, generally how most arguments get resolved." her tone was bitter and hurt "only you never did." she added.

"I thought... I've never liked airing my dirty laundry in public." he motions to his office businesslike. She begins walking back. Back inside he offers her a seat, she declines and leans against the door looking increasingly annoyed.

"Surely there's nothing left to say now." she says sharply.

"Then why are you so angry?"

"I could ask you the same question. You are always so angry. So tense, you can't just let go for one minute can you?" her voice had risen in volume a little.

"You're not still talking about us are you?" he was stood facing her only about a metre apart.

"Have a sticker." she mocked. "You and Gene. This vendetta you have with him. Why? He's a decent man! Why this need to argue and fight constantly! Why can't you tell me what happened? Why can't you trust me? I trusted you!" these heartfelt words twisted around in him like a snake, its teeth sinking into him when he saw her glassy, eyes, biting her bottom lip to hold back the tears. He knew that she only wanted to know the answers because it might give her clues as to what had happened to herself, but before he had seen it as a personal attack on himself.

"I'm sorry." she looked up, hopeful for answers. He shook his head. "I can't tell you." "But why?" she cries out frustrated, unable to hold on to hear tears she beats her anger out on Jim's chest, quickly her hits become feeble and she sobs into his shoulder.

He holds her to himself again instantly reminded of the weeks before when she had gotten upset. This time it was different, it was he that had caused it. He knew from the beginning he should've kept away, that'd he'd hurt her, corrupt her-or both.

"I am sorry Lucy" She nods, any hope of getting answers she had previously had gone. But that didn't matter, not for the time being because she was back in the arms of her saviour. The man that had made her feel carefree and safe, for her right now that feeling was irreplaceable.

She got off tiptoes and walked over to the packed boxes, he followed.

"Please don't leave." She begged.

"I can't stay here much longer, honestly." the words were half true.

"How long can you stay?"

"A week. Max." he lied. The words stinging him like a slap.

Lucy's face was hidden in the shadows, but he could hear her sniffs.

"This is my fault." he finds her and embraces her again.

"No! No It's not. I've far outstayed my welcome as it is. We'll keep in touch." he adds unconvincingly. He strokes her hair. "But even if I'm not here, with you, I promise I'll let nothing bad come of you."

"You can't promise that." she whispers.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

They stay wrapped in their embrace for a few more moments.

"One week hey?" he nods.

"Stay with me tonight." he says quietly.

She holds his hands and he encloses them in his, she pulls him down to her level and kisses him softly. He lets go of her hands to place his own on her lower back, but before he got into the swing of things she pulled away and whispers something in his ear.

He grins and watches her walk out through the door again, this time happy. Back in the main office Lucy unsurprisingly bumps into Gene.

"Why you so perky? Been reading some Mills an' Boon?"

"Its a beautiful afternoon, and its all the better for seeing your wonderful face!" "Don't take the piss." she grinned at sat down at her desk.

The smile faded when she heard Gene joking with a colleague about Jim's sudden departure. She held her tongue and began her paperwork.

Fenchurch had been reasonably quiet this week. CID was hardly required at all, which meant for the time being there was plenty of paperwork to fill the time. She watched Gene swill scotch with the other officers and looked at the time.

"Guv?" she addressed him sweetly. "I don't suppose I could clock off early? Its not busy here and I have a doctors appointment at five." the teenage thrill of telling porkies to your parents returned, she did her best not to giggle.

"Doctors? You didn't say anything earlier?"

"Um. Yeah. They got a cancellation."

"Nothing serious I hope?"

"Nope... So... Can I?"

"If you take that lot home with you and finish it tonight." he looks towards the pile of paper on her desk. She tries to look grateful, picks up the files-with a little struggle and leaves. After an arduous walk home she gets back to her newly acquired flat and kicks off her shoes, throwing the paperwork on the floor. Puts down her handbag and jacket and finally runs herself a bath.

She clambered into the bath. Quickly she relaxed and allowed her mind to wander. Unfortunately for her this meant her thoughts drifted back to the photographs she had seen in Jim's flat.  
"Why couldn't he tell me?"  
She leaned back, the warm water caressing her neck.  
"Why couldn't either of them tell me?"  
She slipped lower into the bath, water lapping over her face, lulling her into the warm embrace of the tub.  
Her mind blacked out.  
There was an empty street, suburban and eerily quiet. Both Jim and Gene's cars were parked near a strange building perched on the corner. She walked closer, ignoring the angry shouts she could hear behind her. Was she going home? She didn't know, all she knew was that she wanted to know what that building was. It looked welcoming, the warm glow shining from the windows, illuminating the pavement with orange stripes. A faint buzz, a man's laughter...

She woke up with a start and took a deep intake of breath of course forgetting she was submerged in water. She seemed to thrash around forever, struggling, unable to  
breath, swallowing water...  
In her struggle she saw repeated images like she had in her dreams. One struck her the most, something she had never experienced.

Jim.

He was standing in the darkness, the stars in the background, only a flickering haze illuminating certain features of his face, reflecting offhis glasses. The smoke from his  
cigarette billowing around him in what must've been a breeze. The image had struck her because he looked menacing, scary and powerful. Completely unlike the Jim she knew.  
With a final heave she pulled herself up. She began to cough immediately, after recovering she got out of the bath and began to dry herself meticulously.  
"What the hell was that?" She muttered to herself.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Jim drove home, his head in a quandary. He pictured the desperate look in Lucy's eyes when he couldn't tell her about the photos, about what was going to happen to her. He knew the longer he stayed, the more he threatened to push her away, which in turn would weaken him, make him not only a laughing stock back home, but would inevitably result in him losing his job. So he must leave. Forget his vendetta against Hunt, and break Lucy's heart...  
"No, no. She doesn't love you. Don't flatter yourself."  
He began to pace his living room, debating with himself.  
"I can't possibly love her can I?"  
He checked the time, he was meant to be meeting her in a hour. His stomach flipped.  
"What if I took her with me?"  
He stopped dead. Potentially it could be perfect. Why couldn't he? He could do. Easily.  
He shook his head.  
"I couldn't. I couldn't. Not to her."  
After much deliberation he decided he must leave alone, in secret. No difficult farewells, no embarrassing confrontation with Hunt. He'd look a coward, but what could he do?  
Tonight would be his final in Fenchurch, why shouldn't it be perfect?  
He sighed. He knew as soon as his decision was cemented, tonight would be far from ideal. He realised these were going to be the last few hours he was going to see Lucy.  
There could be no tears, no goodbyes. She mustn't know.

Lucy stood in front of the mirror, a pile of dresses behind her. She placed a hand on her hip and wrinkled her nose in disgust. In the past few weeks she had put some weight on. It wasn't drastic by any means, but it made her feel uncomfortable all the same.

She didn't even know why she was making an effort. For all she knew she and Jim could be just spending the night watching the TV. Though she prayed that wasn't going to be the case. The night was young and so was she, and she wasn't going to become a middle aged housewife just yet.

She pulled off the tight fitting dress and avoided looking at herself in the mirror. From her wardrobe she selected a final garment. A cream chiffon shirt dress, long flowing sleeves, loose and elegantly cut. She slipped it on.

"Very Stevie Nix isn't it?"

Most importantly it skimmed over her stomach. Although, decorated with lace by no means was it frumpy. The skirt hit mid thigh, the neckline low cut. She looked at herself and smiled.

"Not bad." She twirled.

She quickly put on some mascara and gold eye shadow and ran her hand through her hair quickly. She wasn't one for fuss, glitz or glamour and fixed herself a glass of wine.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The door opened and there she was. Jim stood there blinking then eventually offered the bouquet of carnations.

"They're my favourite!" She said brightly.

He stood useless, he had a sense of de ja vu. His mouth had gone dry, quite like the first time he had saw her. Quite simply she looked beautiful. The most radiant he had ever seen her.

He remembered her first few days, where she had dressed sharp, but as they drifted she had sunk into the background, she had lost her vibrance. But here she was again, resplendent in monochrome.

He smiled

"Well are you going to come in?" She stepped back to allow him past.

He stepped into the front room of her apartment. It was roomy, homely and cosy, yet somehow still remained chique. Even though she had only just recently moved in and hadn't yet decorated to her tastes, the boho, seventies feel of the room reminded him strongly of the woman arranging the flowers on the mantelpiece.

"You can sit down you know." She laughed "You look so tense. Are you OK?"

He sat on the edge of the sofa and took out his cigarettes.

"I'm fine... Don't decorate... This place. It really suits you."

She nods. "I guess it does." She sits next to him. "So what's the plan for tonight?" She asked hopefully.

"What's the time? Not even seven yet... We could get a drink, hit the flicks." He was too distracted to think of anything original.

"Sounds awfully like a date Jim?" She giggled.

He found himself smiling. "I suppose it is, I've got to wine and dine you first, its got to be done."

"Didn't stop you before." She smirked.

"Things were different back then... You're in your right mind now... I don't regret what happened between us, not for one minute... I still feel that I took advantage of your vulnerability... Things will be real tonight."

She didn't know what to say to that, in a way he was right. She wasn't quite herself back back then, but still, that night meant the world to her.

They sat in silence for a little while, Jim quietly smoking his cigarette, darting little glances her way, she found herself looking to her feet, a little self conscious.

"Enough of this." She thought to herself looking at the time.

"Shall we get going?" She asks, her voice quite small.

"Where shall we go?"

"Well, I'd thought maybe you would've taken care of that." She frowns slightly.

"I've been a little busy... What with packing and stuff."

She sighs and stands up. "Luigi's it is then." she says without much enthusiasm.

"To begin with." he smiles wryly.

She picks up her bag, more than a little bit shirtily and waits impatient by the front door. He eventually joins her.

"You're disappointed aren't you?"

"I thought it was going to be special... You, me and nothing else on our minds... He'll be there you know Jim, it'll just annoy you and I'll lose you again, I probably already have just mentioning him. Just please, just for tonight forget about him, and whatever happened in the past, the word 'work' doesn't even exist when you step through this door."

"I promise to be on my best behaviour, though I can't second guess anyone else's actions."

She looks at him sharply and opens the front door, wind tugging at her tresses playfully, she steps through the threshold and he follows, his hand aching to touch the dancing red waves tumbling down her back. He places his hands in his trouser pockets and she turns to look at him over her shoulder and smiles.

"C'mon then." She holds out her hand to him, he takes it in his, so small compared to his own.

He steps beside her as she locks the door, then he remembered again that tonight's the last night they will spend together, he holds her to him and she freezes awkwardly, her hand still holding the key in the lock.

"Er, Jim?" She turns to look at him, she notices his stony features. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to hug you." he looks over her shoulder, not daring to look in her eye.

"Well lets go then, before its too late to do anything."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

They arrive at the wine bar a little after half seven. The harsh winter air causing Lucy's cheeks to glow a warm red. They find a secluded table away from everyone and ordered their drinks. She looked at his hands, they were fidgeting anxiously with a stray napkin on the table. Often one hand would dart to his neck where he would scratch quickly at it as if stressed. Her eyes drifted up to his broad shoulders which were tense and a little hunched, then to his jaw which was set and hard. She almost couldn't bring herself to look in his eyes, she knew what she would see. Like she had thought they were dark, heavy. Impenetrable. She sighed, not able to bear the painful silence.

"Jim. Just tell me. What's the matter?"

He lifts his head to look at her briefly.

"Nothing." He mumbles.

"Either you underestimate me, or I have gullible tattooed across my forehead. Whatever is sat in front of me looks like James Keats, but he's certainly not behaving like him. Tell me."

She pleads with her eyes, despite her fiery words, they were brimming with tears. This wasn't how she had expected her night to go.

"I can't, I really can't." he thinks to himself. "I want to, oh how I want to."

He shakes his head without looking at her.

"Right. Well... This obviously means that little to you. I mean that little to you... I'm sorry that you feel this way. That feel you had to go out with me. You felt guilty is that it? You know what? I don't care. You have a nice life doing whatever it is that is so important to you..." She stands up and picks up her bag. "All I ever wanted to do, was to understand. Be an allie." she walks out of Luigi's, she runs up the stairs and out onto the street as quickly as she can.

He watches her go, the eyes that had been watching her speedy departure now rested on him. Again he scratched his neck feeling increasingly uncomfortable. And there, in the distance came the most familiar glare of them all. Gene's.

Jim sighed as the ever cheerful Luigi placed the drinks on the table. He pays him and gets up wearily, still feeling the eyes of everyone in the bar on him.

He walks up the stairs after her, much like the scolded dog, with his tail between his legs.

During this time Lucy had been experiencing sharp pains unlike any she had experienced before. As she had scaled the last step a blinding pain had hit her in the stomach which had caused her to bend over double in surprise. It had brought tears to her eyes and was only just recovering when she saw Jim clambering up the steps.

He almost walked straight past her as he was expecting her to be walking straight home.

"Lucy?" he questions, his manner a little timid.

"What?" her own quite the opposite.

"I'm sorry."

"I can't put myself through this. Not again. I had enough of this last time around." her thoughts drifted back to Mark.

Jim looks a little confused but carries on.

"I hurt you, I always hurt you. I don't mean to, you don't understand what it's like to be me. I have this horrible, unpopular job. Everyone hates me Lucy. Everyone except you."

"Then why do you push me away?"

"Fear, fear of the unknown, and I guess, fear of hurting you again. I'm not a good man... You should stay away from me, It's why I'm leaving. I can't do to you what I've done to others."

"What are you on about? You aren't leaving because of me, you said Numan was pulling you out." Her face was contorted with confusion, hurt, and anguish. "Jim! Talk to me!" She takes his hands and places them on her cheeks. "Please. Just talk to me."

His hands slip towards her hair. The silken threads winding their way through his fingers.

"I'm not even sure I can explain it properly myself anymore."


End file.
